The Cases Of London
by MzShellSan
Summary: Naru and Lin ask for the gangs help on a case in London (based after he left with Genes body) and whats this? Mai's going to study under professor Davis with Yasu? - Yeah I had no idea what to put here so deal with it XD
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yeah… so I am officially guilty of starting wayyy too many stories at once…**

**Mai: Shellsan is very sorry but it annoys her to have a story there and not posted so…**

**Naru: Idiot**

**Me: Yeah, yeah I know Naru. But meh… SCREW THE WORLD**

**Mai: She means to say that she doesn't really care anymore and that she is working on her other stories as we speak**

**Me: Thank-you Mai**

**Naru: Shellsan doesn't own ghost hunt because if she did it would still be on book 3**

**Me: HEY!**

_Mai stood in darkness as she looked around, not really expecting to find much. After Naru left, Gene didn't really visit her anymore but she knew for a fact he hadn't passed on. If he had, she would have known about it. She had always had a connection with Gene. He was like the older brother she had never had. It was the same with Naru, whether he realised it or not. In fact, Mai had a theory that it was thanks to Naru that her powers awoke._

_Sighing when it was definite that today wouldn't be the next time she saw the troublesome twin. Succumbing to fate she turned to look at the scene that was beginning to form, breaking through the never-ending darkness._

_She was glad it wasn't a first person dream because they were always the worst._

_Mai observed as the scene morphed into a large mansion. The walls old and run-down and it had some rose vines growing up the side with some moss giving it a majestic feel. A large glistening lake was near-by and from the looks of the oranges and pinks that painted the sky, it was late afternoon._

_A shrill scream shook Mai out of her current awed state. She watched as a woman was hit to the ground. "How dare you embarrass me in front of my family?! I told you never to speak unless spoken to" the man bellowed._

_Tears fell from the woman's eyes. "I only told the truth!" she cried, "I refuse to allow my child to grow up under the conditions you give me."_

_Sneering, the man pulled her up roughly. "What I gave you is what a worthless slut like you deserves."_

_Defiantly, the woman shook her head spitting towards him, "what you gave me was no more than what a dog requires. I am a human being and I don't care what you say, I will give my child the life I never received" she hissed._

_In that instance, the man broke, throwing her to the ground. "Oh the child will grow up but she won't be living a much better life then you. Females are merely there to re-produce, a host for a child. Nothing more"_

_Mai gritted her teeth at the comment. She knew that she couldn't do anything about the remarks but regardless she found the need to restrain herself. "It's already happened", she told herself until she felt that she could handle it. Turning back to the 'screen' she continued to watch the scene play out._

_Despite the position she was is, the woman only laughed, "if anything, females are the superior beings" she spoke. It seemed as though she was going to say more but he wouldn't allow it. Aiming a punch directly towards her throat, he stopped any words she may have wanted to say._

_He was furious, "The only reason you live now is because if you were to die, so would the child that grows inside your stomach. However, if you continue to defy me, I will make sure that the child you so dearly wish to give a good life finds itself in pain through-out the time it lives."_

_The man's words sent shivers down Mai spine as she covered her mouth in horror, her image reflecting the very essence that was the woman's face. Nodding the woman felt herself placed onto the ground._

"_Good" he spoke, dragging her into the mansion that would seem to be their house._

_As the scene changed, Mai felt time skip forward like a chilling wind. Voices surrounded her all at once, the sound of a new-born baby, the resounding of hits and slaps, screams of anguish and fury. One thing in particular stood out to Mai. The scream of that single word. "Mum!"_

_It wasn't hard to tell what had happened as Mai stood, watching people in black shed fake tears as a show towards the loss of the mother of children simply for show. The grave stone was simple and read two words, "Elizabeth Wadleigh"_

Mai woke up in a start. The dream it's self might not have been too much but the simple fact that because a woman had the ability to speak against a man got her killed, in front of her daughters eyes was enough to have her rushing towards the bathroom. Heaving whatever food she had left in her stomach, Mai was suddenly aware of the fact that sheens of sweat covered her face and the cold feeling of her body.

Sighing, she got up and closed the door to her bathroom, locking it to be sure. Turning on the shower, she stepped under the warm, cascade of water. Mai closed her eyes, attempted to forget those screams but to no avail, they continued to ring through her mind like a song on repeat, playing over and over again without a stop button.

Deeming herself clean she stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body and moved towards her closet.

Pulling out a knee-length black skirt and blue shirt, she got changed quickly. Looking at the time Mai realised that it was nearly time for work.

With the help of the others, Mai had managed to start up a small café that sold tea and sweets. Bou-san, Ayako and the rest had all chipped in to get the business up and running and now Mai was quite popular. Of course she was also under a lot of stress.

After Naru left, Mai had to find another job to support herself. Ayako and Bou-san had attempted to adopt her but she wasn't having any of it. Mai loved them, she really did, but they could never replace the parents that she held dear in her heart.

Grabbing her purse, keys, jacket and phone, Mai left her apartment, locking the door behind her. It was only 7 o'clock on a Saturday morning but the streets were already buzzing as Mai made her way down a few blocks and ended up at a small corner café with the words, "Little Delights" written in delicate calligraphy above it.

Grinning, Mai unlocked the door to the café. She needed to get things set up to open in a couple hours. Moving quickly, she walked into the kitchen and began to make a few batches of assorted biscuits and some cake.

Her store was mainly a tea and sweets store but they also sold small sandwiches, toasties and croissants.

It was due to open in about an hour when she pulled out the first few batches of cookies. Quickly, Mai set them out to cool and started to make the chocolate muffins and the croissants. While she waited for them to cook, she wiped down the tables, setting the chairs down as she went before wiping down the counter, to remove any dust that had accumulated.

Hearing the timer go off Mai walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the croissants, placing them on the bench with the cookies.

Just as she was about to grab a jar to put the cookies in, she heard the bell on the door go off. "Jou-chan?" Mai heard Bou-san call from outside.

"In the kitchen!" she shouted, choosing to go back to what she was doing, grabbing a jar then moving back over to the biscuits and carefully tipping them into the jar.

Footsteps sounded as she heard Bou-san and –most likely- the others enter. Turning around she blinked when noticed that it _wasn't_ the others with Bou-san.

"Guess who I found on our way here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey Everyone!**

**Mai: She has a new chapter already. You should all be proud**

**Naru: What? For actually getting something productive done?**

**Mai: Naru that was mean!**

**Me: No mai, It's true. I have barely done anything at all and I have tons I should and should be doing *sigh***

**Mai: Fine. Oh yeah, Shellsan doesn't own Ghost Hunt**

**Me: Enjoy~**

"Lin, Naru?" Mai asked, subtly pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Naru and Lin both nodded.

"I thought you guys were in England?" she inquired, turning back to what she was doing.

"BSPR recently got a rather difficult case request. My father proposed that I ask my old team if they would like to play a part in it" Naru explained as he watched her work.

Mai really hadn't changed much over the years. Her hair had grown out slightly and she had developed more noticeable curves but for the most part, she was the same. At least from what he could tell.

Mai nodded as she placed the croissants on a serving tray. "So then what are you doing here? Why not just call?" she asked.

"We're here on business for the next few days so we thought we would ask everyone while we were. Takigawa was the one who picked us up from the airport and suggested we come here because everyone meets up here."

Sighing, Mai turned around glancing at Lin and Naru, "that's fine and all and I can't blame you or anything because you didn't know. But_ you"_ she stated giving a certain monk a pointed look, "are well aware that I have a café to run."

Said man looked at her sheepishly. "Well you know, it's not like you're going to be going anywhere you weren't already planning on going… and Michelle can take care of the shop" Bou-san gulped.

Rolling her eyes, she exhaled slowly to stop herself from yelling at the elder. "Bou-san, I suggest you take Naru and Lin outside, sit down and wait for the others while I finish setting up before I open in half an hour."

For a moment, Bou-san thought of talking back but one look at Mai clearly said that it was not a question, but a demand.

Nodding, the monk left the kitchen, Naru and Lin following after him.

Once they were gone, Mai allowed herself to sigh in relief while the lights around her flickered.

'_Damn it Naru. Why couldn't you have waited until I was ready before you spoke to me?'_ Mai wondered, breathing shallowly while leaning on the counter. It took all of her being not to collapse into tears. She had tried to get over the man, she really had. But nothing would work; no matter what she tried she couldn't let him go.

His words from years ago still rung in her head. She held no malice towards him, only sadness and the wish that she couldn't have been there to show him that he wasn't a replacement for Gene.

Getting a hold of herself, Mai stood up, breathing back to normal. The lights stopped flickering and the room was back to how it once was.

She moved around the kitchen getting the last of the things read before placing them on trays and carrying them out to the counters. Carefully she placed them in the display case and dusted her hands off.

Happy with how the shop looked, she checked the time and saw that she didn't need to open for another ten minutes. Walking out from behind the counters, Mai heard the bell go off and turned to see the others come in one by one.

"Morning" she said to the gang.

Ayako smiled giving Mai a hug "Morning. How are you?" she questioned.

Mai rolled her eyes, "as fine as ever".

Nodding in approval, Ayako pulled away from the hug.

This was repeated with both John and Masako.

Yasu however, could not stand being so dull and proceed to appear out of no-where jumping on her. Mai groaned as she felt the wind knocked out of her slightly as she struggled to keep her balance.

"Yasu!" she cried out exasperated, "It's too early in the morning for this".

He simply laughed. "It's never too early to hug my dear Mai-chan!" he said before noticing Bou-san sitting at the table with Naru and Lin.

"And to what do we owe he pleasure of those gentlemen?" he inquired curiously.

Sighing Mai grumbled about annoying best friends and it being _seriously_ too early in the morning for this kind of thing.

It was also at this moment that the rest of them noticed the two extra men who had been conversing with Bou-san until they came in.

Getting off of the still grumpy Mai, Yasu proceeded to drag her over to the table.

"Mai did you know that Lin and Naru are sitting at a table with _my_ beloved?" he demanded, pretending to be jealous as he placed his arms around Bou-san neck 'protectively'.

The monk groaned at him, trying to un-wrap his arms from around his neck.

"Seriously man, stop it. You're creeping me out."

Placing a hand to his heart, Yasu feigned hurt, going over to Mai and dramatically pretending to cry on her shoulder before pouting when Mai didn't play along –much to the relief of Bou-san.

"Awww Mai how could you leave me hanging" Yasu complained earning himself a whack on the head as Ayako had enough of his shenanigans.

Turning to the amused pair she raised a questioning eyebrow. "So to what _do_ we owe the pleasure?" Ayako asked, mimicking Yasu's earlier question and effectively drawing attention towards the pair.

Masako and John looked over curiously, also wondering why they were here.

"Before all of that, who wants tea?" Mai inquired in advance of the conversation that would surely take place.

A chorus of "yes please" re-sounded the room apart from Lin who simply gave a curt nod of agreement.

Quickly, the girl left the room and began brewing the tea for the gang of people waiting for her. While waiting for the water to boil, she checked the time.

"Damn" she muttered noticing that once this batch of tea was done she would have to open up.

As soon as the tea boiled, Mai let it steep before taking it out to everyone else. It seemed like Naru had just finished explaining what was going on as approached the table.

"Here's your tea guys. Feel free to sit around but I have work to do" she stated.

Yasu pouted, moving to slink an arm around her shoulder, "Oh come one, can't you just open up a _little_ late for us?"

Rolling her eyes she gave him a firm look, "I'm not closing my business up for an extra amount of time because of some unexpected company. This is why we inform people when we are going to be visiting. It's common courtesy."

Turning she gave a disapproving look at Lin and Naru before moving away from Yasu and changing the sign on the door from 'closed' to 'open'.

~TiMe SkIp BeCaUsE nO oNe WaNtS tO hEaR aBoUt MaI's BoRiNg WoRk DaY~

It had surprised Mai when the others had stuck around throughout the whole time she was working, presumably to figure things out about how their trip to England was going to work.

Cleaning off her hands, she made her way over to the table which everyone had been occupying all day.

"So what have you guys been talking about?" she asked, pulling up a chair and collapsing onto it.

"Deciding who's going to go with Naru for the case in England." John responded, "We just need to know if you're going to come."

"I don't know… I have a lot of things I need to get done and this shop is my responsibility" Mai reasoned looking around at the others slightly unsure of what to do.

Yasu pushed up his glasses causing them to glint playfully. "But Mai-chan, it'll be like leaving early. It's not like its long until we'll be going to England anyway."

The girl shot him a glare huffing in annoyance clearly not wanting to disclose such information.

Naru raised an eyebrow at this. "You're coming to England?" he questioned.

"Well that's where Cambridge is" she retorted.

Naru and Lin both stared at her in shock.

"You're going to Cambridge?" Lin queried.

Yasu gave a smirk as he watched her turn away blushing. Mai didn't intend on them finding out about this anytime soon. She knew that there was a chance she would see them once in England but this was not part of her plans.

"That's right, both Yasu and Mai and attending Cambridge next semester" Ayako informed, obviously proud about how far Mai had come.

Naru however smirked at the new knowledge, "So you finally grew some brain cells".

"You stupid JERK!" she shouted, taking the bait.

"Your insults haven't changed so I wonder if you really did get smarter" he pondered evidently trying to see how many rises he could get out of her. It had been about year after all.

"**Would you feel better if I insulted you in English then you damn narcissist?"**

Naru blinked in shock at the unexpected change in language.

"**When did you learn to speak English?"** he inquired. Last time he saw her she could barely say hello but right now she was speaking in fluent, not to mention perfect, English.

Mai scoffed, **"I'm going to **_**Cambridge,**_** in**_** London**_**, where they speak **_**English**_**. How am I supposed to learn anything if I can't speak the language?"**

Across the table Bou-san was beginning to get annoyed though, unable to keep up with the conversation seeing as he and was the worst of all of them on the subject with Ayako knowing enough to say greet but not enough to withhold a conversation.

Everyone else was having no difficulties what-so-ever keeping up. It was a necessity for Masako to know English for business purposes, John's first language was Australian English, Naru was brought up in England, Lin had English as his second language, Japanese being his third and finally Yasu was also going to attend Cambridge meaning he was well aware of how to speak English too.

"Would you speak in Japanese for crying out loud!"

**Me: And so that is it for the new chapter. What did you guys think?**

**Mai: Please leave a review in the box below!**

**Naru: Saying how much it sucks**

**Me: Hey! Just because I don't do anything productive doesn't mean you can criticise my work. It's 4:30 in the **_**morning**_**!**

**Mai: I think I'll go take them away before they destroy something… *hears crash***

**Yasu: TOO LATE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here's the next chapter and it hasn't even been a week!**

**Naru: It's been nearly a week though**

**Me: But it **_**hasn't**_** been a week**

**Naru:…**

**Mai: Naru just got owned! And if Shellsan owned ghost hunt then that would of happened much more often. But it almost never happened so I guess that means she doesn't! *grumbles***

**Me: Enjoy! And go and check out Iloveanimex's story A Walk To The Lake ( s/10232929/1/A-walk-to-the-lake ) because it's amazing and needs to be shared with all of the ghost hunt fandom!**

"Would you speak in Japanese for crying out loud!" the monk exclaimed from across the table when his frustration got the better of him.

Mai laughed at him.

"Sorry Bou-san, I forgot you can't speak the language."

Said man scowled, "No need to rub it in" he mumbled pouting.

Rolling her eyes, Mai dragged herself out of her seat and gave the pouting man a hug.

The action seemed to spark some curiosity in the mind of Lin.

"Takigawa, did you adopt Taniyama-san?" He asked.

It seemed like a natural thing to ask considering how they act around each other and the bond that the two seemed to have shared since the very beginning. Naru too seemed to want the answer to said inquiry and turned his head to the pair trying not to be jealous of their current position.

"I tried but she was stubborn and when she finally got irritated with my asking she threatened me."

Mai groaned turning away and hiding behind the monks shoulder. It most definitely hadn't been her best moment of the past year.

"You threatened him?" Naru asked rather intrigued.

Mai refused to look at them, too embarrassed about what had happened.

"Oh yeah, if I remember correctly she said and I quote "If you ask me to become your adopted daughter one more time then I will steal Ayako's purse and hit you so many times that you won't be able to think straight for a week"" Ayako teased.

Masako snickered from across the table. Up until now she had been sitting there quietly conversing with John but naturally she didn't pass up the chance to see Mai get embarrassed.

"In my defence it was the thirty second time he had asked, I hadn't slept the night before _and_ I had just finished a busy day at work" she mumbled from behind Bou-san's shoulder.

They looked at her slightly taken aback. "Were you counting or something?"

Mai turned back to them -her blush now only a small pink tint- escaping from what was originally a simple hug and had turned into a battle of trying to breathe while the elder attempted to squeeze the daylights out of her. Catching her breath she grinned at them shrugging while moving back to her own seat.

"But back on the initial topic, are you coming or not?" Naru demanded getting slightly annoyed.

Sighing Mai nodded in agreement.

"Let's try to keep you out of trouble for this one" John remarked smiling slightly. His words were meant to be positive but sparked remembrance in Ayako.

"Wait, are you even able to go?" she inquired, "have your injuries healed yet?"

Mai scowled, "My injuries are no longer existent. They finished healing a few days ago. I keep trying to tell you that but you're not listening" she grumbled.

Ayako rolled her eyes, "I'm just worried about you. How many times have you gotten hurt this month alone?"

The question was meant to be rhetorical so Mai ignored it but a certain man who had been gone for a long time found himself getting rather worried.

"What do you mean injuries?"

The group looked around at each other nervously before looking back at Naru.

"Well while you were gone it was obvious we weren't going to sit around and do nothing. All of us have our jobs to do and on the occasional bigger case we would get together. We recently finished a rather difficult case and during it Mai managed to get herself kidnapped and spent a few days without food and water. She also sustained a few minor cuts and bruises, nothing too serious but enough for a few stitches." Ayako explained.

Naru could have laughed at the fact that Mai still managed to get herself into trouble no matter the occasion. It looked like while he was away was no exception. But if they were working as a team wouldn't it mean that they required someone to make major decisions? A leader to say what has to be done and make sure things stay balanced while figuring out what was going on and the best course of action.

"You're wondering who was the one giving orders aren't you?"

Naru raised an eyebrow at Yasu. "Well?" he asked.

Yasu grinned cheekily, "Oh but isn't it more fun to guess?" he asked.

It was obvious that Naru wasn't going to get any answers there. He turned to the others and scanned them.

"Takigawa-san" he guessed after a moment. Monk shook his head. "Not me Naru"

"Matsuzaki-san" he tried. Once again a negative answer.

Lin looked at them thoughtfully scanning over them. Naru was about to make another guess based on out-dated logic when Lin cut him off.

"It wouldn't happen to be you would it Taniyama-san?" he asked looking at Mai.

Said girl seemed to look around for something.

"I don't see my mother or father's ghosts anywhere so I hope you weren't addressing me," she mumbled jokingly.

Lin gave her a confused look causing Mai to huff.

"My name is Mai-_chan_ if you insist of adding honorifics. Everyone else just calls me Mai so I don't see why you have to be so complicated" she grumbled much to the amusement of the others.

Rolling his eyes the man spoke again, "Fine. Then is it you Mai-_san?_"

Mai pursed her lips at the intended annoyance. "I don't know how you came up with that conclusion, I was sure I'd be the last person you'd pick" she stated evasively.

Naru silently nodded along. He wouldn't expect it to be Mai. He was sure it'd Bou-san but he had been proven wrong and the one with the next best amount of experience was Ayako but that had been wrong too. Even so there was no way it could be Mai, was there? She had never shown any interest in being a leader, nor did she ever show him the necessary qualities.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed" Yasu cooed, moving from his seat to sling his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm not embarrassed," Mai denied crossing her arms and looking away from him.

Yasu smirked, "so you admit it?"

Mai turned back to him, "wipe that smirk off your face and I didn't give orders" she huffed.

Bou-san raised an eyebrow, "then what do you call it?" he asked curiously.

She looked deep in thought before she grinned back at them triumphantly. "I call it using my intuition to keep you guys out of trouble"

"And then getting yourself hurt" Ayako added causing Mai to glare at her.

"I don't always get hurt!" she protested.

"Oh yeah? Name one case where you've gotten out unscathed" Challenged Ayako.

"Um, ah no, there was always… no not that one, what about… not that one either" Mai muttered to herself before deflating slightly.

"You win"

"I told you so"

Mai rolled her eyes, noticing the sun going down out of the corner of her eye. "I hate to say this guys but it's getting late, I haven't eaten since breakfast, and I really need to shower, study, and sleep. So I just need to know when we're leaving and then I can figure out the next part of my schedule"

Nodding Naru stood up from his chair followed by Lin, "We leave to go back to England in one week. BSPR will be responsible for costs and I'll ring you all soon to let you know the rest of the details" Naru informed.

The Mai and the others stood from their chairs too and they all made their way out. Mai was about to leave when she realised she had forgotten her phone.

"I'll see you all soon" Mai called going back to get her phone. Once she had grabbed it and made sure that she had the rest of her things she quickly made her way back to the doors. Aas she was walking back she noticed Naru still standing there.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

Naru sighed, "I wanted to talk to you. Besides, you shouldn't be walking around on your own at times like these"

Mai rolled her eyes and gave him an exasperated look, "what? Because I'm a woman?" she snarled walking out the door and turning to lock the doors. Once they were locked she gave him a pointed look. "because I can take care of myself"

As she stepped to walk away Mai's foot hit a small stone and before she knew it she was falling towards the ground. Right before she hit the ground she felt herself pulled back into a strong chest.

"No, I think I'm more worried about you getting yourself killed," he whispered into her ear. "And I already told you, I needed to speak with you. Not that your small amount of brain cells can remember what happened only a minute ago" he added smirking.

Mai shivered before quickly moving away to glare at him, ignoring how much she instantly missed his arms around her. Without waiting to see if he was going to follow her she began walking towards her apartment. After a few moments Naru had caught up to her with. Neither one of them spoke as they finished the walk to her apartment in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't exactly comfortable either.

When they finally reached her complex, Mai walked into the lobby and made her way over to the elevator with Naru following close behind. Mai hit the 23rd floor and waited in silence for them to reach her floor.

Once they finally did, she made her way to her door and opened it, turning on the lights. She turned around and saw Naru standing there. Sighing she gestured for him to come in.

"Since you're already here, do you want some tea?" she inquired.

"Yes"

Naru inwardly smiled. It had been too long since he'd had her tea and despite having some of it this morning, he was still going through withdrawal symptoms.

Mai didn't comment about his lack of manners as she made her way to the kitchen and place the kettle of the stove and waited for it to boil before adding tea leaves and letting them steep. She took the next few minutes while waiting to think of what Naru could want to talk about. But even with those minutes she couldn't think of anything.

Deciding she'd find out soon enough, Mai grabbed the tea and handed Naru his cup.

"Thanks" he stated.

Mai nearly fell over from shock but quickly bypassed it when she noticed the slight smirk on his face.

"You're welcome. Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Mai asked, getting straight to the point as she took a seat across from him.

Naru seemed to look slightly nervous as he smelled his tea before taking a long sip, something Mai recognised as what he did when he felt guilt or similar.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said that day at the lake. It was completely uncalled for and inconsiderate. I am truly sorry"

Mai looked at him in shock.

"It's ok" she sighed, "I got over that for the most part within a month. Emotions were running high and it was a bad time to confess my feelings for you. However and do take offense to the fact that you told me how I felt and that you think I would be so inconsiderate as to use you as a _replacement_"

Naru nodded, "I just felt like it was necessary for me to apologise to you. It would be very unprofessional for us to go to England under such awkward circumstances. As the _leader_ of the others and a soon-to-be student of Cambridge surely you can understand that."

Mai nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I can understand that and wait are you mocking me?"

Naru smirked, placing his empty cup down on the coffee table, "No, simply checking to make sure that you hadn't lost anymore brain cells since the last time we spoke" he spoke, standing up and moving towards the door.

"YOU NARCISSISTIC JERK" Mai shouted as Naru opened the door. Before he left he turned to a slightly angry Mai and smiled a genuine smile before closing the door and leaving.

**Me: And that is all for this chapter**

**Mai: Are you alright?**

**Me: Ummm yeah.. no not really. Just a warning that if this wasn't anything like the first 1000 words it is because the only reason I had this chapter out so soon is because I needed to get away from my asshole of a father and was crying while I wrote this…**

**Everyone: *awkward silence***

**Me: And I have no idea while I just shared that with the world but oh well**

**Naru: Idiot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Here's the next chapter!**

**Mai: Shellsan doesn't own ghost hunt or the referenced book**

Mai stared blankly at the door after Naru left before letting a huge smile take over her face while her heart fluttered. 'Naru just smiled. He looks so nice when it reaches his eyes' Mai thought while moving around her room to get changed into something more comfortable and then falling asleep, replay that moment over and over in her head

~TiMe SkIpY To NeXt NiGhT~

Mai was sitting down reading a book called 'Emotions Links' while she ate dinner when her phone rang. Reaching over to the table, placing her salad down, and hitting the answer button she spoke.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Mai_" Naru's voice spoke through the receiver.

"Oh hey Naru! Whats up?" she asked curious as to why he would be calling her at this time of the night.

"_There was a change of plans. Are you able to leave tomorrow?"_

Mai eyebrows furrowed in thought, "I'll have to check but it should be alright. What did the others say?"

"_They said it was fine and that they didn't have anything to do anyway."_

Mai laughed, "Sounds about right. I'll talk to my friend to see if she can cover for me sooner than expected. When do we leave?"

There was a slight pause as Naru checked over something_, "The plane leaves at 11 in the morning but you need to be there at 10" _he answered_._

Mai nodded before realising he couldn't see her and replying, "Ok, I'll see you then. Bye Naru"

"_Bye"_

There was a short beeping sound as Naru hung up and Mai sighed before hitting a few buttons on her phone.

"_Hello?" Came the voice from the other side of the phone._

"Hey Michelle, do you think you could do me a favour?"

There was a short pause as the girl on the other side seemed to contemplate the thought._ "Alright what is it?"_

Mai sighed, "Apparently my plane is leaving tomorrow at 11 and I need to be there at 10. Can you take over the shop a little earlier than planned?"

"_As long as I'm being paid, I have no issues."_

Mai grinned, "Thanks so much!" she exclaimed.

"_Yeah, yeah now go back to reading your book or something and then get some rest. Plane rides are tiring"_

Mai groaned, "Fine, talk to you in a few days"

"_Bye" _was the response before there was the beeping sound of another ended call.

Mai smiled at the thought of leaving early. She couldn't wait to go to London. She would also be meeting her soon-to-be professor early and getting to work with Naru again! She could hardly sit still. But then there was also the factor that she may screw up on the case and do something stupid and embarrass herself. Or she might make a bad impression on Martin Davis.

Mai sat there attempting to calm the nerves that suddenly plagued her at the thought of going to England. Getting up she made herself some tea. Taking a long sip she sighed, releasing her nerves and settling to finish her salad and book.

About three hours later Mai finished her book and began to quickly clean up the dishes from her dinner before making her way to the bathroom and taking a quick, five minute shower, and changing into a some sweats and a loose shirt.

She double checked she had everything for her trip before climbing into bed and allowing herself to fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Mai woke up and looked at her clock. 9:30the colours blinked in neon red. Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed and took a quick shower before changing and checking the time again. 9:39 it read. Silently cursing herself, Mai grabbed her suitcase, purse, phone (which was now fully charger), stuffed the charger into her purse and grabbed a couple biscuits before heading out the door.

Mai preferred walking whenever she could and since it was only a fifteen minute walk to the airport from her apartment she figured it couldn't hurt. Taking the first few steps she absentmindedly nibbled on her biscuits as she made her way to her destination carrying her luggage. Normally someone carting stuff around would look weird but because Mai was a fairly light packer she didn't look too odd as she walked around.

As expected, after fifteen minutes Mai had arrived. Checking her watch she noticed it said 9:59. Grinning to herself she looked around and quickly spotted Naru and the others, them having already arrived.

"Hey guys" she greeted waving.

Bou-san grinned, dropping his stuff and moving to hug Mai.

"Good morning Jou-chan!" he exclaimed hugging her tightly. Mai chocked slightly over his shoulder as she was lifted off the ground trying to signal at Ayako to help her.

Thankfully she took the hint and moved towards them landing a hard hit on the monks head. Said man shouted in pain, his hands loosening and placing her down as he rubbed his now sore head.

"What was that for you old hag!"

Ayako gave him an angered look before landing another hit on poor Bou-sans head.

"That was for trying to choke my Mai!"

Bou-san huffed, "She's not _your_ Mai" he grumbled.

Mai groaned, moving over to the others. She smiled at John and Masako.

"Morning John, Masako, Yasu"

Masako covered her mouth but Mai could tell she had a small smile on her doll like face and accepted it as a greeting.

"Good morning Mai" John answered smiling sweetly.

Yasu grinned, slinging an arm over Mai's shoulder. "Oh and what a good morning it is Mai!" he stated dramatically. Mai sighed before smiling mischievously and leaning over to Yasu's ear and whispered something. Yasu smirked when she pulled away.

"Oh how sneaky you are Mai!"

Mai rolled her eyes, "Only to get you off my back. We're even now" she replied with a shrug. Yasu grinned at the obvious enjoyment in her eyes. He pushed up his glasses, "Yes we are even now but I highly doubt that's why you told me that."

Giving him an innocent look over her shoulder, Mai just walked over to the only sane people of the group.

"Morning Naru, Lin" she acknowledged smiling.

Lin gave her a slightly smile and a nod.

Naru just regarded her with a bored look. Or at least he attempted to. "What did you tell Yasuhara?" he inquired, trying not to sound interested in the slightest.

Mai blinked, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just saying good morning like I did to everyone else" she answered innocently, glancing at Yasu from the corner of her eye.

Naru scoffed, "You're a bad liar. You said something other than good morning to him. What was it?"

Mai grinned, "Is it so bad to have a conversation with a friend of mine?"

"It is if the result is Yasuhara wreaking havoc" Naru quipped.

Mai laughed, "How do you know that he will be "wreaking havoc" so to speak?" she inquired

Naru gave her a disbelieving look, "It would be almost impossible to miss the on his face right now," he stated before adding, "Or the one you had moments ago".

"Since I can't lie I guess I'll just do this."

Mai looked at a confused Naru before moving her finger from side to side as she said, "It's. A. Se-cret"

Naru scowled at the girl, slightly annoyed that she wouldn't tell him what she had told Yasu.

From the side Lin watched the two teenagers argue in silent amusement. The fact that Naru would get jealous over some scheme Mai was a part of and wouldn't tell him about was funny on its own. If you added Mai into the equation acting innocent it made for the perfect entertainment. Checking his watch he sighed walking closer to the pair.

"Noll, Mai. We have to start boarding now" he stated.

Mai nodded, quickly moving to tell the others before Naru managed to get her to talk. That could ruin her plans.

"Guys we're leaving" Mai informed them.

Nodding they picked up their bags and moved to get on the place.

The seating plan ended up with Mai sitting next to Lin, Bou-san and Ayako behind them, Masako and John beside and finally Yasu and Naru (A/N This is the exact order from the window making Mai window seat etc.)

Mai grinned looking out the window.

"We won't take off for at least five minutes Mai-chan" Lin informed the excited girl.

Mai pouted before turning to the Chinese man and smiling. "You called me Mai-_chan _" she exclaimed happily.

Lin sighed, "If you continue to be so excited over it I'll revert to using your last name again" he warned half-heartedly. He highly doubted he would do that but she didn't need to know that minor fact. It would ruin the threat.

Lin looked at her in time to see her nod her head childishly. That was when the plane began to get ready to take off. Mai quickly buckled her seatbelt along with the others and prepared for the plane to take off.

~OvEr WiTh NaRuU~

Naru looked over at Mai from his seat ignoring the knowing look Yasu gave him. She looked like a child on Christmas and he suddenly wished that he was the one sitting next to her and watching her excited expressions as they took off.

Yasu pushed his glasses up making them glare slightly, "You should stop looking before she realises" he stated.

Naru quickly looked away to glare at Yasu. "I have no idea what you're talking about" he lied, pulling out a case file.

Yasu looked at it with faint interest. "Is that the case file for the one we're working on?" he inquired curiously.

Naru looked up briefly and nodded. "I figured I would use this time to go over the information and make sure we haven't missed anything that could be of even the slightest significance."

Yasu leaned over slightly to take a look.

~BaCk WiTh MaI~

The plane was in the air and she had settled down slightly, much to the amusement of the couple behind them and Lin.

Deciding there was nothing more exciting going on, she reached into her bag and pulled out her book and opened it, making herself comfortable.

For a while it was quiet except for the chatter of the passengers. Eventually Lin got curious about the book that had managed to hold Mai's attention for so long without her falling asleep while reading it.

"What are you reading?" he asked glancing up from the case file he had, identical to Naru's.

Mai didn't even look up from her novel as she replied, "Dragon Keeper".

Lin blinked, that sounded vaguely familiar. "Is it good? What's it about?"

This time Mai did look up and she had a bright smile on her face. "It's really good. I've read it and the rest of the books from the series at least twelve times. It's based in ancient China, Han dynasty about a slave girl who saves the life of a dragon and then escapes from the slavery she had been kept in for years along with an odd stone that has to be protected."

Lin raised an eyebrow, "It's based in China?" he asked slightly intrigued and surprised that something like that would attract her attention.

Mai grinned, "Yeah. You shouldn't be so surprised. I've read a lot of things Chinese based".

"Why? I didn't think you were the type to enjoy reading history…"

Rolling her eyes she smiled, "I'm no huge history fanatic. I just like a good myth or legend. Chinese folklore has some amazing history regardless. That and Greek mythology. That's about the only thing I read other than books on parapsychology."

Lin nodded at the new information. "Interesting, I never thought you'd be the type for that sort of thing" he mused.

Mai pouted, "Not you too. Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, John and Yasu said the same thing when they found out too" she huffed, slightly annoyed at their lack of belief in her hobbies.

The older man sighed, "You just never showed much enthusiasm towards anything that involved learning before."

Scoffing, she crossed her arms, "have you seen me at school or outside work for that matter? Yasu has, ask him what I'm like. I'm going back to my book".

Turning back to her book, Lin could tell that he wouldn't get any more information out of her so he decided to go back to his case file. Perhaps he would ask Yasuhara about what she's like outside work later.

~TiMe SkIpY~

An announcement sounded over the speakers.

"We are now arriving in England. Please make sure all seatbelts are fastened"

Mai jolted awake and quickly packed her stuff away, preparing for them to land. She couldn't wait for them to get off so she could look around. As they stepped off the plane Mai looked around taking things in.

"Stop standing there like an idiot" Naru said, smirking at her.

Mai huffed, "I can't help but look around though"

Sighing, Naru grabbed her arm and began dragging her causing Mai to move quicker and push his hand away. He let go when he felt her hand touch his seeing as she seemed to be keeping up. It was a good thing she didn't pack heavy.

The whole group made their way through the crowds of people until Bou-san noticed a woman they hadn't seen in ages.

"Mai, have you noticed?" he asked grinning.

Mai blinked up at him before looking where he was pointing and gasping excitedly.

**Me: And then it ends**

**Mai:OK then..**

**Me: Yay another update! And it's long then the others too**

**Naru: But they want to read a case…**

**Me: *pouts* I knoooww but we had to make it to England first!**

**Naru: …**

**Me: Thank-you. Please read and review. They give me reason to write :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey everyone!**

**Mai: She's back with yet another chapter**

**Naru: You still don't update often enough**

**Me: Well stuff ya!**

**Naru: What?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Never mind**

**Mai: … So anyway Shellsan doesn't own ghost hunt and she thanks you for the reviews you all take the time to post!**

**Me: Yup! I love you all so much!**

Mai waved towards her happily while the others rolled their eyes. She didn't seem worried about making a scene in the slightest.

Madoka grinned at the waving girl and quickly moved towards her. "Mai! How are you? What have you been up to? Got any new boyfriends? Are you doing much with the paranormal at all?" She fired quickly, wanting to know what the younger girl had been doing in the time she hadn't seen her. She wou have continued had it not been for Lin stepping up to her and giving her a look that clearly told her to calm down.

Mai giggled, jumping over to give her a hug as soon as she was in distance.

"I've been great! I own my own little tea café and I've been studying parapsychology in between work and the occasional case together with the others" Mai answered, avoiding the boyfriend subject completely.

Madoka nodded in approval before turning to the others.

"Welcome to England! Let's get your stuff and then we'll head over to the Davis Mansion to eat. You'll also stay there" she informed.

They all nodded and followed Madoka and Lin to get their luggage before walking outside and jumping into a van similar to the one they had in Japan and another black car. Naturally Lin was driving the van. Madoka sat in shotgun leaving the others to organise themselves.

In the end, Ayako, Bou-san and Yasu ended up in the front with Masako and John sitting behind them.

Naru sighed before looking at Lin. The man nodded and threw Naru a set of keys before he set off.

Walking over to the car, he pressed the button, hearing the car unlock. Waving Mai over, he took a seat behind the wheel. Mai rushed over and grabbed the seat next to him and waited for him to start driving.

After about 5 minutes of awkward silence Naru spoke.

"So how much does Madoka know about the last year I've been gone?" he asked.

Mai shrugged, "No more then you or Lin. Less in fact" she responded.

Naru glanced away from the road to give her a shocked look before turning back. "I thought you kept in touch with her through the past year" he stated.

Sighing, the brunette looked down and mumbled something incoherent.

"Speak up Mai. You're always loud. I didn't think you were going to change that anytime soon"

Mai's head snapped at him, a blush covering her face. "Well sorry for being loud!" she shouted.

Naru rolled his eyes, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Pouting Mai was about to say something when she saw something in the distance.

Upon closer look she realised it was a mansion. The walls were a stylish white with intricate patterns running over the bordering. It was two stories with windows at each bedroom and an arch at the middle of the huge structure with more patterning. Below the arch was an entryway with stairs on either side and lamps on either side of wooden doors. The driveway went from both directions like a two way round-about with a magnificent marble fountain with a statue of Gaia as the masterpiece in the centre.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped at the amazing mansion.

Pulling up outside the front behind Lin's van, Naru turned to her smirking.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies, and if your eyes get any bigger they might fall out" he said before opening his door and getting out.

Mai's mouth quickly retracted and she undid her seatbelt and opened her door as well, getting out.

She followed Naru over to the others who had arrived only minutes before them.

"Mai are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" Bou-san exclaimed.

The brunette nodded wordlessly as she took in the gardens that surrounded the mansion. She didn't know what she would do if the inside was like this!

Yasu grinned making his way over to Bou-san.

"Oh my love!" he proclaimed, slinging his arms around Bou-san in a hug, "One day, our love will be recognised and we will live in a mansion much like this one!"

The monk flailed against the younger, attempting to get out of his surprisingly strong grip.

"Would you let go!" he demanded, "I don't love you!"

Pouting, Yasu did as requested and made his way over to Mai.

"Mai-_chan_! Tell Bou-san that our love knows no bounds! His words wound me!" he proclaimed dramatically, falling onto the girl. Had she not been prepared for the weight that would fall onto her, she may have fallen over.

"I'm sorry Yasu. But please allow me to comfort you in the pain that must have descended upon the horrible things he has said"

She rubbed his back as he pretended to cry on her shoulder in pain.

The act would have continued, allowing Madoka, –athough secretly- Lin and Naru, amusement had it not been for Ayako who hit them both on the head with her purse. The hit towards Mai was quite noticeably less painful.

"That's enough you two. I _don't _appreciate the acting, much less encourage it and would much prefer it if we get this moving along. Not to sound rude but it has been a long flight" she explained turning to Madoka as she did so.

The woman nodded grinning, "Right, sorry! Come on in" she said, pushing them towards the stairs and up to the door. Opening it, she waved them in.

Upon seeing the inside, Mai –along with the others- nearly fainted.

The room was a fairly large and had two curved, marble staircases leading to the second floor- To which the banisters were a swirly metal pattern in black. The ground was shiny white tiles with slightly creamier white walls giving the room an open feeling.

There was a set of French doors in the middle of the stairs where the ground went down a couple steps.

Naru rolled his eyes and kept moving, walking through the previously seen double doors. "Are you coming or not?" he queried.

Quickly snapping out of their previous state, they tried to catch up with the boy.

He led them through the doors and into the room behind it. It appeared to be a large meeting room connecting to two other rooms on each side and the backyard. Before they had a chance to examine the room, Naru was gesturing for them all to take a seat at a long coffee brown table.

"Lin, could you inform my father of our arrival?" He questioned.

The Chinese man nodded, walking over to one of the rooms on the side, leaving them to figure out where they were going to sit.

Naru sat right to the head of the table and Madoka sat to the left leaving the others to figure out the seating. Mai thought for a moment before making up her mind and taking a seat next to Naru. Yasu grinned and took a seat in front of her –next to Madoka. Bou-san took a seat next to Mai with Ayako following suit. Masako sat next to Yasu with John next to him.

Moments later, Lin exited the room which appeared to be a study with a middle aged man following behind him. His hair was a slightly grey brown and his face was that like any other ordinary man in his late thirties.

The man -presumably Martin Davis- took a seat at the head of the table while Lin took a seat next to John.

"**If at all possible, I would like to know if any of you can't speak English"** he said, clearing his throat.

Naru looked at his father, **"The only ones who aren't fluent are Miss Matsuzaki and Takigawa"** he replied before anyone else could.

Martin looked over at two Naru was pointing at and nodded, giving them an apologetic look. Ayako nodded in understanding before turning to Mai. "Can you translate for us throughout this?" she questioned.

Mai blinked in surprise when Bou-san nodded in agreement.

"How about I write down the Japanese translation for you to read over as we go. That way we won't have to stop." She suggested.

Naru gave her a surprised look, "You thought of that?"

Mai gave him an annoyed look, "This isn't the only time. Besides, I write quickly," she huffed.

The boy rolled his eyes before turning back to his father. He was about to explain when Mai spoke.

"**Excuse me Dr. Davis. Would it be alright if I were to simply write down translations and they can read over them as we go over the case?"** she requested boldly.

Martin gave a shocked look towards her and then to her son. This girl was obviously brave. He had yet to even introduce himself and he didn't know her but yet she spoke out to him. He was expecting his son to so most of the talking because Madoka had told him that he had an 'intimidating look'.

Never the less, he nodded in approval.

"**As long as you're able to keep up with the briefing, I don't see a problem" **he replied.

Yasu gave her a look, **"Why don't you try-"** he stated before feeling a strong kick to his leg causing him to hiss quietly.

Martin turned his gaze from Mai to Yasu. **"What were you saying?"** he asked.

Before Yasu could do anymore damage to the already confused room –including the others- Mai cut him off. **"I apologise Dr. Davis, he doesn't know what he's talking about. You can start the briefing. We're all eager to find out what exactly we are dealing with"** she stated with a smiled.

Nodding, slightly dazed martin cleared his throat again. Quickly Mai pulled a notebook from no-where and a pen placing it in front of her.

"**The case that we are dealing with was requested by an old friend of mine and Luella's Gwendolyn Baker. She's elderly lady now and lives with her daughter, her daughter's husband and her two grandchildren. Her grandchildren are both only young teenagers. They recently moved into a mansion closer to the country in order to have a little more peace. However, as soon as they moved in things began to happen. Late at night there would be screams of a young teenage girl whom was not Megan –the youngest and only female grandchild in the current residence of the house."**

He explained watching as Mai took down the information almost as he said it and gave it to the others to read through while she grabbed a new page to continue writing on.

"**They have also reported seeing a young man lurking near Megan and Gwendolyn's daughter Jean. At first that was all he would do up until a week but then he began to attack them. Megan has been slapped and Jean had woken up with bruises and hand shaped marks around her neck from nearly choking. Worst of all, yesterday Megan went missing after being dragged down the hallways."**

As Martin explained the attacks he handed around pictures that had been taken off them.

Bou-san looked at the images in disgust along with the others but Mai looked emotionless.

Naru was beginning to get worried and discreetly tapped her leg. She turned to look at Naru and that was when he noticed the sadness in her eyes and the with-held tears.

He narrowed his eyes slightly when he realised she also looked sightly uncomfortable.

"**Mai? Do you know something?"** he asked quietly, hoping his father wouldn't hear. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

Martin looked over to his son and overheard his whispering. Curiously, he looked at the girl.

"**If you know anything that could be of use I would much like to hear it" **he said.

Mai looked at Naru who sighed and nodded. Gulping, she collected her thoughts before beginning her explanation.

"**I had a dream the day when Naru and Lin came back" **she began before noticing the confused look on Martin's face. Deciding to save Mai the trouble, Yasu spoke up. **"Naru was the nickname Mai gave to Oliver"** he explained, making sure to use Naru's real name and not is alias.

Martin raised an eyebrow but figured he would find out later, gesturing to Mai to continue.

Nodding, she once again began her story. **"As I was saying, I had a dream. It was third person and I was outside an old mansion in the country with a majestic look. I watched as a woman was beaten down by her husband for talking out of turn at a family meeting. From what I gathered, he along with his family, were sexist and were brought up that way. Females were nothing but a host for a child. She demanded he let her go, stating she would not allow her child to grow up under the conditions she was given. He attacked her, cutting off her vocal chords only allowing her to live because he carried child. After that I went through a brief time flash and the only thing I could really make out was the scream of the daughter when her mother was killed before her very eyes"**

Martin looked at her in astonishment at the brief but detailed story.

"**And why do you think this has anything to do with the case in which we were just discussing?"** He queried, interested to see what the story behind her dream was. Maybe her explanation could shed some light on if these dreams were even real –not that he doubted they were.

Mai smiled, **"I'm afraid that the only reason I can give you other than the sexist match-up is instinct"**

**Me: And so that concludes yet another chapter'**

**Mai: Wow… that's a lot of bold speaking**

**Naru: You should make the next chapters Japanese bold instead…**

**Me: I know! I'm not stupid!**

**Naru: I beg to differ**

**Me: *fuming***

**Mai: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Shellsan asks that you review!**

**Me: *Blinks and looks at readers* Oh and tell me what kind of things you would like to happen. If you want you can remain anonymous but if not I will place you at the beginning of the chapter when I bring up something that you wanted to happen! And no I don't mean cases. Sorry but I decide those. The only other limit is getting Mai and Naru together. I will do that my way. Sorry people, no limit on Mai/Naru moments though :D**

**Naru: *drags me away* Stop rambling. No-one wants to read a long A/N **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey everyone!**

**Naru: She's finally back**

**Me: It's been over a month and I was going to make this chapter longer buuuttttttt**

**Mai: Shellsan is lazy**

**Me: I resent that. I was on a criminal minds marathon all weekend. Almost no sleep**

**Mai and Naru: Lazy**

**Me: Fine. But I am back and hopefully for a while**

**John: Shellsan owns nothing**

Martin looked at her in confusion. She was basing this off of _instinct_?

"And why would this instinct be of any use?" he inquired sceptically. This was to be expected coming from a professor of parapsychology. He had probably heard many people claim that they were psychic and similar. Nevertheless it still hurt Mai knowing that just because he hadn't seen her work he would question her abilities. 'Stop it Mai' she scolded herself mentally for thinking such things. This was her soon-to-be professor. She had no right to question his motives.

Luckily at this point Naru –probably sensing the awkward atmosphere and the fact that Mai was off daydreaming- chose to cut into the conversation and explain. "Father, Mai is a latent psychic. She has strong instincts and is usually right when they come into play. They are highly reliable" he vouched causing the others to look at him shocked.

"I never thought I would hear that come out of your mouth" Madoka teased, grinning.

Martin and Naru sighed and ignoring the pinkette. "Then what of the dream?" Martin inquired, interested to find out more about this girl who -for some reason- seemed vaguely

This time John spoke, "Mai has post cognitive dreams and is able to astral project" he informed, all of them slowly warming up to the man they would be working with.

The elder nodded in understanding and interest. "Would it be possible to run a few tests?"

Naru instantly bristled at the thought. Neither Bou-san nor any of the others seemed very keen on the idea either.

"Father, I would appreciate it if you didn't suggest such things" he stated.

Martin was about to say something against his son but before he could he found himself being cut off.

"I'm afraid I would have to agree" Lin added, silently fuming at the thought of anything happening to the young girl he had –although reluctantly– come to care for.

Martin gave his son and Lin a surprised look. "Bu-"He began but before he could say anything else Mai shook her head towards them. "Naru, I know you and everyone else here feel a need to speak up about that sort of question and yes Bou-san I can here you mumbling angrily but I have a right to speak for myself" she spoke professionally.

They all looked over to Mai in surprise.

"Mai I'm not going to let you-," Naru started before being cut off from by a direct look of annoyance on Mai's part.

"I never said I was going to let the professor run any tests on me. I simply stated that I have a right to make decisions for myself."

Sighing, they all nodded backing down though unwillingly.

"So then, I'm going to assume your name is Mai correct? What would your answer on the subject be?" Martin inquired, interested in what the girl would have to say.

The brunette smiled, "It would be a no I'm afraid". Before anyone could question her choice in answer Mai chose to continue. "While I would like to see the strength and train my powers some more I am against any sort of testing. Besides, if a friend of mine found out I'd be on the first plane home"

Yasu seemed about to make a comment but before he could he hissed in pain again while Mai remained innocent and the look on her face had not so much as faulted. Even so, it was obvious that Mai had been responsible for the kick.

Martin sighed nodding, "Alright but if you ever change your mind…" he trailed off.

"I doubt I will but thank-you for the offer."

Naru nearly sighed in relief when he heard Mai's reply and he was certain he wasn't the only one. Deciding to get them onto the task at hand, Naru turned to his father. "When do we leave?" he inquired.

Martin snapped out of his thoughts on the intriguing girl at the sound of his son's voice. "Ah, of course. You leave tomorrow. The sooner the better."

Naru nodded in agreement, secretly worried for the family he had met but a few times.

It was during this quiet moment that the door burst open and an over excited woman came into the room. Naru visibly stiffened, slightly annoyed.

"Well it's about time you all finished. You've been in here for the past hour and a half. I wanted to meet everyone!" she exclaimed.

Naru and Martin both pinched the bridge of their noses in annoyance causing Mai to giggle.

"Hello mother" Naru greeted.

The woman's eyes lit up and she immediately rushed over to Naru. "Oh Noll! I missed you so much! Have you been eating properly? How much sleep did you get? You haven't been over working yourself again have you?"

Naru rolled his eyes and ignored his mother's fussing.

Sighing, Martin looked over at the woman. "Luella dear, maybe you should introduce yourself" he suggested, earning a discreet look of thanks from Naru. Or at least as much of a thanks that Naru was known for.

Immediately Luella turned to the room. "Of course! How rude of me. It's nice to meet you all, my names Luella Davis but you can all call me Luella." Mai turned to the others and translated it for Bou-san and Ayako so that they knew what was going on.

Ayako nodded smiling at the woman. Turning to Mai she sighed, "Can you translate for me?" she asked. Mai nodded and was ready to translate for her sister-like co-worker. However before she could she was surprised to hear Japanese being spoken.

"**Hello dear. I assume you aren't able to speak English then?"** Luella asked, making her way over to the chatting couple.

Ayako nodded.** "Unfortunately after a few circumstances, both this goof over here and I weren't able to."**

Everyone except Mai and Martin looked over to her curiously. Obviously Mai knew what she was talking about and took it upon herself to translate for the professor seeing as Naru, Lin and Madoka were too busy trying to get the information out of her.

Martin nodded in thanks towards Mai before also turning to Ayako and Bou-san with interest.

"**What kind of circumstances?"** Madoka inquired grinning. Whatever was going through her mind at this point did not appear to be good.

Ayako shifted slightly uncomfortably and with a single look passed the honours onto a rather flustered Bou-san. **"Ummm we can't tell?"**

Madoka pouted, **"Awww come on! Did you two get engaged or something?"**

Mai scoffed, **"Nah, their engagements old news now"** she muttered.

Madoka, Naru and Lin's turned to Mai. **"Wait… WHAT?!"** Madoka shouted excitedly.

Bou-san covered his ears in an attempt to protect his poor eardrums at the pitch of it.

He shot a playful glare at Mai. **"Was that necessary?"**

The brunette shrugged. **"I'm not sure. Probably."**

The monk sighed and continued to shoot small glares back and forwards while they all calmed down.

Inwardly while she glared back and forwards with her 'older brother' she was relieved. It was a good thing she managed to get them to stop asking questions… at least for now.

As she began to lose herself in her thoughts Naru noticed her grinning as her eyes went from one side of the room to the other. It was… odd to say the least. Upon looking closer he realised that she also appeared to be having a conversation with herself quietly.

Moving away from the chatting girls who in all the commotion has managed to crowd together and were jumping up and down and being excited, in their own ways. Most of the guys had been dragged up and were now chatting over near them.

The closer Naru got to Mai, the more he became aware of the fact that she wasn't randomly darting her eyes back and forwards, she was _following_ something with her eyes.

Glancing over at Lin he noticed that the elder was just as confused. Turning back to Mai, Naru ended up standing next to her.

"Are you alright?" he inquired curiously. Mai blinked in shock, looking up at Naru.

"I'm fine. Why?"

Just as she said it, Naru watched Mai duck as if trying to get hit by something. Shooting a glare at thin air Mai attempted to pretend nothing had happened. Turning to look over at Lin, he noticed recognition on Lin's features and waited as the Chinese man made his way over to the pair.

Trying to slink away from the elder, Mai made a move to get away from the intimidating couple. "Mai" Lin stated with a stern look. As she made a move to get up se found herself trapped between them. At the current point in time the rest of the team and Naru's parents appeared to be oblivious to what was going on, much to Mai's relief and disappointment.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered trying to look normal as she sat up a little straighter, no longer darting her eyes around and rather, turning them towards the man she was speaking to.

Lin sighed, "Just then what did you duck from?"

Mai looked around for some sort of escape and groaned when she found none. "Ummm nothing?"

Naru scoffed, "Because normal people randomly duck, talk to themselves and look back and forwards between walls."

Lin nodded in agreement, "Indeed. I also find it very interesting that at the exact moment my _shiki_ are flying towards you, you try to get away from it" he added.

Naru shot a glare at Lin. His _shiki_ were attacking Mai. The hell was he thinking. He would be sure to have a word with the elder. He was continuing his mini mind rant when he heard Mai mutter something. _'When did she start muttering so quietly?' _He asked himself.

"I couldn't hear you" Naru stated.

Grumbling Mai huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine. I was playing with Jun, Min and Hui. Happy now?"

Naru looked at Mai confused, "Who's Min, Jun and Hui?" he asked.

The brunette opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Lin. "They're three of my _shiki_. They tend to hang around Mai more than the others so that we could keep her out of danger. Or at least they did. My question is –since when could you see them?"

Mai sighed, "I've been able to see them since the Urado case. They were the whole reason I could stand riding in the van with two statues. How do you not notice me playing a game of charades with your own _shiki?_ I mean it's not like you were busy. Oh wait, you were being statues" she grumbled sarcastically.

"Why those three though?" Naru inquired curiously, taking mental notes on the new knowledge.

Shrugging, Mai sighed. "Because I was bored and they are the most of fun. The rest are too boring. I mean all of Lin's _shiki_ are special in their own way because they were once a different type of demon. For example Min's a girl and she's a dragon demon. Jun and Hui are both males. Jun's a tiger shifter and Hui's a jaguar demon" Mai explained.

Nodding in understanding, Naru was about to ask another question when he realised the room was rather quiet. Looking around he noticed that the girls had calmed down and were now looking at Mai with interest along with the rest of the guys. Martin seemed particularly interested.

"You see _shiki_?" Martin asked, back into work mode, taking notes on a sheet of paper.

Slightly off put, Mai nodded. "Yes" she answered, not knowing what else to say.

"**SINCE WHEN?!"** Ayako and Bou-san exclaimed once John kindly translated for her.

Gulping the girl sighed, "Ummm Urado I think…"

Sensing the atmosphere, Luella grinned. "Enough of this now. I'm sure you're all tired and hungry. I'll ask the chef to start on some dinner while you get yourselves settled into your rooms."

The group nodded following Luella out the door. Mai was the last out of the room along with Naru. Walking behind the group in silence, both seemed to be deep in thought.

'_Everywhere I go'_ Mai mentally cried, _'everywhere I go, they flood through me. The pain, the memories, the hope. I need to get out of this house soon. I can't think, I breathe I can't even believe. Peace I feel none, truth without sun, freedom I request before I go to rest.'_

As Mai was lost in her thoughts Naru was trying to figure something out. _'If Mai has been seeing shiki her powers must have developed. But why didn't we notice and why wouldn't she talk to us about it?'_

He glanced at Mai before breaking away from his thoughts. Coincidently, at this point Mai had done the same. Stopping outside a large room Luella turned to Ayako, **"Would you two like a roo together?"** she inquired.

Ayako nodded**, "If it's not too much trouble. Who knows what this goof could get up to otherwise."**

Mai rolled her eyes at Ayako's excuse and then watched as the couple went into their room.

Turning to Masako, Luella smiled and led her to the room next to them. John's room was across the hall from hers. The only one left was Mai. Lin and Madoka had disappeared with Martin at some point so it was just Luella, Mai and Naru left in the halls. Instead of Mai's room being near the others, Luella led Mai –and Naru- down the hall to a room which Mai immediately recognised but didn't say anything.

"You know whose room this was, don't you."

It was almost a question. Almost.

"Yes" she gulped, gathering her breath, "It's Gene's. Why are we here?"

Naru carefully placed his hand on her shoulder. His throat clenched at the thought of how much he hated the fact that she had fallen in love with Gene. Taking a deep breath, he answered Mai's question.

"We want to give you the option of staying in this room."

Mai's own throat clenched. Thoughts about Gene and Naru as kids ran through her mind and even though she knew she shouldn't, she nodded. "If that's okay…" she trailed off.

Luella smiled. "I few had a problem with it, we wouldn't have offered. Noll's room is next door if you need anything. He can come get you when dinners ready. Now go get some rest and get settled in until then" she ordered before walking off back down the hall.

Smiling after the woman, Mai turned to Naru and smiled at him with a few small tears in her eyes. "Thank-you" she whispered.

Naru nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Go rest. Crying isn't attractive." As the words left his mouth, he turned and entered the room next to hers.

Without another word -mostly due to shock of what Naru had just done- Mai also entered her room before collapsing onto the bed. Pulling the covers over her body she felt herself relax before drifting off, bag left on the floor still packed.

**Me: So there it is. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope I can start on the case next chapter**

**Mai: Read and Review!**


End file.
